1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtering compositions and more particularly pertains to a new aquarium filter for filtering water being introduced into an aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filtering compositions is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,152 describes a mixture for denitrifying aerobic bacterial compositions. Another type of filtering composition is U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,086 having a composition for reducing contaminants in aquatic and terrestrial environments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,302 has a scrubber for scrubbing ammonia gas from a gas stream.